


A Fall Night

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: One night everything changes and things happen Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	A Fall Night

Clara one fall night was walking home from a restaurant when she was ambushed by purple dragons.

Leo was on his mating season and he was out on patrol and also looking for a mate.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina was at home, cooking her dinner. 

Raph was on his mating season and out on patrol and looking for a mate.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed for help as they were ripping her clothes off of her.

Leo spotted a girl through her window making dinner and smirked.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina hummed softly to herself and smiled as she cooked. 

Raph heard the scream and ran towards it and fought the purple dragons.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara now scared afraid and terrified ran out of there as fast as she could.

Leo slipped in through a window that was open and snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around his waist.  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
We're doing the 2016 turtles if that's ok  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

(sure) 

Raph sighed and went back home.

Angelina jumped and spun around. "Who are you?" 

(gtg)  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara followed after Raph wanting to thank him.

Leo smirked and smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot passionate kiss.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina tried to get away from him. 

Raph sat in an alleyway, thinking.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara walked over to him now naked.  
"D-did you just save me?" she asked scared.

Leo growled pinning her against a wall and deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip roughly.

Raph handed her a thick dressing gown and nodded. "Yes."

Angelina whimpered. "What are you doing?"  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed as she put in on.  
"Th-thanks for saving me."

Leo ignored her as he picked her up and slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smiled. "You're welcome. It's my job." 

Angelina tried to get away from him.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him.  
"I-Is there anyway I can thank you?"

Leo held her against the wall as he wrestled with her tongue sucking on it.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph shrugged. "I don't know." 

Angelina struggled.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Can your responses be a little bit longer?  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pressed herself against grounding herself against him.

Leo came out on top smirking and then he went down to her neck making hickeys there.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina gasped and tried to get away from him again. She didn't know who he was or what he wanted.

Raph moaned and gripped her hips. "You don't have to do this." He got out before moaning again.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"It's ok I want to. My name is Clara," Clara said smiling at him.  
"Let's go somewhere more private."

Leo growled as he pinned her in place and traveled lower planting hickeys on her shoulders.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina whimpered as his hands gripped her arms. She was sure there would be bruises later.

Raph said "My name is Raphael. Call me Raph." He nodded and stood up then helped her stand up.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and nodded her cheeks flushed as she looked up into his masked eyes.

Leo took her shirt and bra off sucking on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola pinching the other one making it harden.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina gasped and arched her back involuntarily. She didn't want this. 

Raph smirked. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"M-my house Raph," Clara said as she then wanted to be picked up by him.

Leo abandoned that nipple then sucked on the other one tweaking the one he just sucked.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina arched her back again. "That feels so good." 

Raph picked her up. "Where is it?" He asked.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara told him and pointed to that way to the left.

Leo went down even lower journeying down south and sucked on her clit rubbing it.

Angelina squealed and moaned loudly. "So good." (are you ok with swearing?)

Raph nodded and walked in that direction. "Which number?"  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Yes  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara said her number and pointed to it as she clung onto him.

Leo delved his tongue into her pussy parting her folds and fingering her.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina squealed and arched her back. "Oh my god." She gripped onto his shoulders. 

Raph walked to her door and put her down so she could unlock the door.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara unlocked her door and lead him inside as she walked up to her room taking the dress off.

Leo stroked and rubbed her inner lining pumping two fingers in and out of her growling.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph followed after closing and locking the front door. 

Angelina arched her back and cummed heavily.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got naked and laid down sexily on her bed for him blushing.

Leo then took his fingers out of her and hid tongue out of her and lapped up her juices.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smirked and walked over to the bed. "So sexy." 

Angelina squirmed and moaned quietly.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she looked up at him.

Leo positioned himself and he entered her slowly thrusting slowly and gently into her.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph kissed her softly. "You have such a beautiful body."

Angelina gasped. "So big." She needed a minute to adjust.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at him and said thank you as she moaned kissing him back.

Leo stopped still inside her waiting for her to adjust to him as he stroked her cheeks.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina adjusted and relaxed. "Ok. You can move now."

Raph hovered over her and rubbed her pussy to get her wet.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara felt herself start to become wet as she mewled in pleasure.

Leo nodded as he grunted at how tight she felt thrusting into her harder.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smirked and rubbed harder and faster. 

Angelina moaned and arched her back.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered her body shuddering in delight.

Leo groaned and grunted ramming deeper and faster into her.

Raph asked "Do you want to cum baby girl?" He pressed his thumb against her clit. 

Angelina moaned louder and louder. "You feel so good inside of me."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and pretty soon she orgasmed heavily.

Leo slammed into her roughly growling as he gripped her hips hard.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smirked and licked her clean.

Angelina arched her back and tightened.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled loudly and wantonly arching her back.

Leo hit her g spot multiple times pounding into it grunting.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph pulled back and looked up at her. 

Angelina cummed heavily and squirted.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph please make hickeys on me and suck on me all over!" Clara pleaded.

Leo reached his high and released heavily into hervshooting his seeds into her pulling out panting.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph bit her neck and left a big hickey on her neck. 

Angelina panted and looked up at him.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly arching her back her bkdy shuddering in delight.

Leo picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph licked it to make it not as sore. 

Angelina held onto him.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned in pleasure shivering.

Leo laid them down on the bed and cuddled her against him.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph purred and licked his lips. 

Angelina shivered. Her window was open and it was cold outside.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed gazing up at him.

Leo closed the window got back in bed next to her and pulled her against him.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph kissed her deeply and pulled her against him.

Angelina relaxed and snuggled into him. "What's your name?"  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled into the kiss kissing him back.

"Leo sweetheart," Leo purred to her then he looked at her.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina smiled. "Leo. I like that name." 

Raph smirked and held her close.

Clara whimpered and pouted.  
"Raph suck on my breasts!" she begged him.

Leo smirked at her.  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smirked and licked her nipple. 

Angelina said "My name is Angelina."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered loudly saying his name as she brought his head closer to her chest.

Leo smiled at her and said she was beautiful. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph sucked on her nipple roughly. 

Angelina smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back as her nipple hardened and she moaned.  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Uh not yet Raph didn't have sex with her yet. Can you please re do your part?  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph sucked harder and rubbed 'him' against her pussy.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled in delight as she rubbed his crotch.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph moaned quietly and held her hips.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Have sex with me Raph!" Clara said pleading with him.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph slammed into her.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph stilled and wiped her tears away.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pretty soon moaned in pleasure.

Raph asked "Can I move?"  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded moaning some more.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph thrust roughly.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and arched her back as she gripped his shoulders.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smirked and thrust against her cervix.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Uh what does knotted mean?  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
No please tell me  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
I'm not doing my next part until you give me an answer because idk what knotted means  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
More like I can't do my next part until you tell me what it means  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

it is what animals do when they have sex to make sure that the female gets pregnant.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh ok thanks for telling me  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly as she scratched his shoulders.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph buried his face into her neck.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him blushing and kissed his lips.  
"Harder! Faster! Deeper Raph!"

Raph slammed harder, faster and deeper into her.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned wantonly and gripped her sheets getting close to climax.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph continued to go deeper.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her peak and climaxed heavily all around his member.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smirked and cummed heavily into her.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted heavily and breathed unevenly.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph stroked her hair.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pulled him out of her and cuddled against him.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph held her close and smiled.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

(skip?)  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Next morning  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina was asleep in her bed. 

Raph kissed Clara's head then went home.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara woke up wondering where Raph went.

Leo went back to the lair and he meditated.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph punched a punching bag. 

Angelina shifted and woke slowly. 

Donnie walked over to Leo. "You seem happy."

Clara wondered where he went as she started to cry.

Leo nodded but he felt lonely so he went back to see her.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph went back to see her and grinned. "Hi." 

Angelina looked at him and smiled.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-why'd you leave me?!" Clara said sobbing.

Leo kissed her softly and began to rub her hips.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph said "I had to get something from my house."

Angelina kissed back and relaxed. "You came back."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"What'd you have to get Raph?" Clara asked him blushing.

Leo nodded and smiled at her and purred, "it's because I love you that's why."  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph handed her a small necklace. "For you." 

Angelina gasped. "You love me?" She looked up at him.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph it's beautiful! Thank you!" Clara exclaimed happily.

Leo nodded chuckling and hugged her tightly to him.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph grinned. "Would you like me to help you put it on?"

Angelina hugged back and kissed him. "I love you too."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and nodded as she looked at him.

Leo kissed her neck churring into the kiss purring.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph took it and put it around her neck and clasped it together at the back. 

Angelina moaned quietly and played with the ends of his mask.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I love you Raph," Clara said to him smiling at him.

Leo deepened the kiss as he kissed her roughly.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph grinned. "I love you too." 

Angelina kissed back and smirked.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara hugged him tightly to her.

Leo pulled away from her sweet moist lips and bit her ear sucking on her earlobe.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph held her close to his body.

Angelina moaned and arched her back.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed looking up at him.

Leo then began to make hickeys on her back sucking her sweet skin.  
Angelina moaned loudly. "Leo..." She moaned out. 

Raph kissed her forehead. "What would you like to do?" 

(I have to go)  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara thought for a second then said, "wanna watch tv?"

Leo went up to the back of her neck kissing and making hickeys on it.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina moaned loudly and gripped his mask. 

Raph nodded. "Sure. That's fine with me."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and walked to the family room.

Leo then slapped her butt cheeks roughly and hard.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph followed her and sat on the lounge. 

Angelina squealed and moaned. "Yes."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara excitedly sat on his lap giggling.

Leo smirked then he stopped altogether.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph grinned and rubbed her hips. 

Angelina whined. "That's not fair."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled as she turned on the tv.

Leo smirked again.  
"Sorry sweetheart I couldn't help myself."  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina pouted and looked up at him. 

Raph asked "What do you want to watch?"  
5 weeks ago Reply

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

(back)  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shrugged rubbing his plastron.

Leo chuckled and pulled her closer to him.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph watched her and smiled. 

Angelina reached down to rub 'him'.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch.

Leo growled and churred loudly.

Angelina stopped. "Do you want me to stop?"

Raph moaned slightly and bit his lip.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at him and grounded her hips against him.

Leo shook his head no and he wanted more as he got turned on and grew horny.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph moaned and whined. 

Angelina continued.

(gtg)  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smirked and straddled him.

Leo churred loudly as he grew impatient.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph smirked and held her hips. 

Angelina asked "What do you want?"  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to bounce up and down on him.

"I want you to ride me baby," Leo cooed to her.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph moaned loudly. 

Angelina slid down onto him.  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara rode him until her orgasm was approaching.

Leo began to growl lowly as he grounded his hips against hers.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph was close to orgasm as well. He gripped her hips. 

Angelina moaned loudly and bounced up and down on him.

(gtg)  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara then released all around him moaning.

Leo groaned loudly as he gripped onto her hips.  
5 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph cummed up into her and gripped her hips. 

Angelina bounced faster and harder. "Oh god."  
5 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got off of him panting as she breathed heavily.

Leo growled and came heavily into her panting as he groaned.  
5 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina arched her back and cummed heavily.

Raph panted and nuzzled her gently.

Clara whimpered in pleasure smiling at him.

Leo pulled out of her panting and he nuzzled her neck.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph pulled out and nuzzled her.

Angelina relaxed and smiled.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure smiling.

Leo kissed her all over her face.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph grinned and kissed her head. 

Angelina giggled and squealed.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara chuckled and rubbed his biceps.

Leo then bit her ear sucking on her earlobe.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph nuzzled her and whined. 

Angelina gasped and moaned.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure.

Leo purred and slapped her butt cheeks.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph licked her neck softly. 

Angelina moaned and squealed.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure.

Leo made hickeys on her back.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

(can the girls get pregnant?)

(skip? Can you please start?  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Sure and ok  
4 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and vomited in the toilet.

Leo was sound asleep in their bed cuddling onto her soundly.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina got up and went to the bathroom. 

Raph woke up, got up and ran to the bathroom.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was still throwing up.

Leo ran to the bathroom as well hearing his mate.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina threw up in the toilet. 

Raph held her hair back and rubbed her back. "I'm here."

"I-I'm pregnant Raph," Clara said to him groggily.

Leo too rubbed his mate's back and said to her, "you're pregnant."  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph grinned. "Really? You are?" 

Angelina looked up at him. "Really?"  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded looking up at him.

Leo nodded pulling her close to him.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph kissed her gently. "Thank you." 

Angelina leaned back against him.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"For what Raph?" Clara asked tilting her head.

Leo kissed her forehead and held her close to him.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph said "For giving me a child." 

Angelina relaxed and smiled tiredly.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at him and nodded.

Leo picked her up and carried her to her room.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina snuggled into his hold. 

Raph kissed her head. "I love you."  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I love you too Raph," Clara whispered.

Leo laid her down gently on her bed and stroked her cheek.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina looked up at him and smiled. 

Raph kissed her softly then helped her up.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara stayed content in his arms.

Leo smiled back down at her and kissed her lips.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph held her close. 

Angelina kissed back.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed his lips softly.

Leo deepened the kiss stroking her cheeks.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph kissed back. 

Angelina bit her lip.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him roughly rubbing his shoulders

Leo bit her bottom lip gently asking for entrance.

Angelina opened her mouth. 

Mikey ran into Leo's room. "Leo!"

Raph moaned and held her hips gently.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sucked in his tongue adding dancing to it.

Leo stopped and growled angrily at him.  
"What Mikey?!"  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina whined and pouted. 

Mikey said "It's time for patrol." 

Raph moaned and moved closer to her.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wrestled with his tonguefor dominance.

Leo sighed smiled at her kissing her softly telling her he'll be back soon.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina kissed back. "Don't be out too long." 

Mikey waited. 

Raph won and smirked.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara frowned because she lost.

Leo nodded and followed Mikey out the door.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph let her have dominance. 

Angelina sighed. 

Mikey walked out of the door.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began making hickeys on his neck.

Leo went topside and went on patrol with Mikey.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph moaned. 

Angelina got up. 

Mikey smirked.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara went down making hickeys on his shoulders.

Leo looked around down below for any criminal activity.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph moaned more. 

Angelina sighed. 

Mikey watched.  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch then his thighs.

Leo went back to the lair and went to see his mate.

(More words than that please)  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

(I'm at school)  
4 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh ok  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Raph moaned and spread his legs. 

Angelina went to have a shower and stripped and got in.

Clara then stopped and looked down at him.

Leo heard the shower running and snuck in with her smirking.  
4 weeks ago

CinderellaGeorgeandJessica

Angelina was washing her hair. 

Raph kissed her softly. "Please. No teasing."


End file.
